where to find love
by i'm just lost
Summary: its about kogure's twin sister and how did they find love inside the b-ball teem.pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase read and review .. i'll be gratefull if you did...
1. Accidant

*:*:*:*Hiiiiiiii, how r u all? I really hope u r fine ...Let me tell u what is this story is about..... Its mainly about a girl named saki... she is one of kogure's twin sisters...The other is noboku .. it's about her, her family, and the way she found love when she met the b-ball teem. I'm not telling who is HE... You'll have to volt for your own fav character(s)..  
  
  
  
  
  
And one more thing......  
  
Please tell me what is kogure's last name....pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssse...  
  
Anyway way.enjoy reading and I'll hope you'll review :'(  
  
Love ya... Crawling..  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************** Chapter one: the accident I was running.. In the rain. Running like something was following me. Maybe I was running from fortune .. Maybe it was something else . I wasn't sure . I just wanted to be held by someone that has always been there for me.  
  
I was totally wet. My black hair was a mess. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.and my white blouse is covered with blood .. Not white any more.and I can't recognize my feet from all that mud and dirt.. Not to mention Cuts and bruises are all over my body.  
  
People were giving me the ~shouldn't-you-be-at-the-hospital~ look. But I didn't care. . I must keep on going . even though my head was hurting like hell..  
  
  
  
There. finally ..his school.. I started to walk slowly now. so many students have already left... I was walking towards the gym.. Leisurely. soon I was in front of the door .  
  
I was hearing something inside..a ball...been dribble??!!!!! I reached for the doorknob to open it...but somebody ales opened it ..some girls walked out...giggling about which boy was the cutest... Morons.I stepped inside...then I stopped... Looking around trying to find any familiar face...  
  
Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder .then I turned my head to see who it was... it was Mitsui... "You ok?" he said not too loudly . and all I did was shaking my head...no.. I'm afraid.. Still afraid.  
  
"I'll go and get kogure. Stay here" he said. I just watched him run to the locker room.  
  
"You better sit down ...um you don't look so . so good" one of my brother's teammates said... The door of the locker room was opened fast. And kogure came running toward me. He looked a little shocked by the way I looked...  
  
"Goodness, saki, what happened to you?" he asked. I couldn't get words out of my mouth .I just kept my eyes on the floor."talk damn it. Who did this to you?" he yelled. this is one of the few times in your life that you'll get to see kogure very very angry.and I don't think I'm afraid any more...  
  
I'm simply terrified .. And I was shaking like a very old truck.  
  
Any way.. He was shaking me by my shoulders "n...n.n.no one "I managed to say..."what do you mean by on one?!" he shouted .squeezing my arms "stop it ...y... you're hurting me" I said softly... Wincing .he released me.and I sat down on a bench... I hugged myself . and he was beginning to cool down .we stayed silenced for a few moments . the looks I was receiving from his teammates just made it worse for me ...  
  
"It was a . . . c... ar accident "I said looking at my hands..  
  
"You've driven the car" he yelled again "NO"I screamed "I swear it. I didn't. Mom was driving" I don't know why but I've got this feeling that he is going to beat me up any time soon. "MOM??!!!!" that's it . I couldn't take it any more ..so I simply cried .." calm down, man" a guy said "shut up , Miyagi " kogure hissed , everyone one seems to be taken back. I don't blame them. This is not the real kogure I've known all of my live... this is an ANGRY kogure .  
  
"She told me that she would give us a ride to practice.."I said "Us?" he asked calmly "Noboku and I "I answered "Go on" "When she stopped the car. I run off to my friends and noboku was still talking to my through the window .then ..." that when I started sobbing like mad. "And then ..." kogure said  
  
"A bus came down crashing into our car." "That's impossible, saki "he shouted "you said that you run off to your friends .you were at least five meters away. There is no way in hell all this can happen to you"  
  
"Actually.. The bus exploded ..." End .....  
  
Sooooooooooooooooooooooo tell me what you think??!! If you don't understand... just write a review . and I'll do my best explaining anything you want .. I'll also respond to all your review(s). and I'll answer all your Q ... Yours,,,,, crawling  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*~Next time~*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Bloody hell, what are you doing with that thing??!!! ...wait . I don't want to know... ... Just keep it away from me"  
  
I was holding into Mitsui's shirt .."Uh...ok. Fine" kogure said."You can let go of him now" *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: 


	2. 2:A Friend! Maybe

Hiiiiiiii..this the 2nd chapter of my looooong story ... And I forgot to say that I don't own slam dunk .. Its just saki and noboku :'( .. You can ask me what ever you want???!!!!So don't be shy or anything ... And my English isn't very good so sometimes I make some mistakes .  
  
TO: ~Luna's R. twysted~: thanx for being the first to review AND for answering my Q .. I know how you feel about not having many kogure's fics its sucks .... @_@  
  
~tensaipira~: please keep reading... it's nice to know that some is enjoying what you've created ..thank you.  
  
~babypooh~ he's only scary when he is reaaaaaaaaaly mad....thanks.  
  
Chapter two: a friend???!! Maybe ..  
  
"WHAT???!!" all of kogure's teammates yelled . I just had to cover my ears . my brother just stood there . not believing a word I've said "what happened to mom and noboku?"He asked... silently.  
  
"Well, nobu fainted. Her arm was burned but we got her out of the fire in time ...The fire didn't reach mom... but she was stuck inside the car...we tried to open the door...but it was no use... that's until the firemen came and opened it and got her out unconscious. .probably because she stayed in the smoke for so long...."  
  
"That's it .." He said after a while "Yes" I mumbled "Ayako ... get her cleaned up "he said "Uh... sure" this Ayako girl said as she walked toward me . "Let's go" she said softly... and we walked to the girl's locker room...  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Mitsui and kogure were sitting on the bench ... While the rest were still standing not knowing what to say.  
  
"I knew something was gonna happen to today" kogure whispered. "Don't worry about them four eyes .they'll be fine " Hana said (AN: I'm gonna call Hanachemi, Hana for short .. I'm not even sure if it right like that... so sorry)  
  
"I agree with Hana. Anyway I have to go. See ya" Miyagi said "Yeah, me too" Hana said... and they walked out of the gym..  
  
Akagi walked in front of kogure and place a hand on his shoulder." take care " he said ....and with that he left the gym.  
  
Rukawa was still dribbling the ball... he was still practicing . then he shot a three points shot.  
  
"Nice" Mitsui said, then he turned to my brother "do you think that noboku is all right?"  
  
Kogure smiled "she is like a cat with seven souls. she always makes it out of trouble" he said (AN: I'm not sure if cats have seven or nine souls)  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. Ayako gave me a yellow sleeveless top. And a black shorts. She braided my hair and I look simply neat. Except for my wounds....  
  
"Thanx" I said .she smiled at me "no problem ". She gathered her things " I have to go home know. Be careful "she said walking out ..."okey "I stood there ...still looking at my reflection. But I ended up have bad thoughts again .  
  
I better get out of here ......  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
I walked back to where I was sitting. Kogure stood up and I could see that he was holding a first aid kit. "Sit" he commanded I did as I was told...and he started to clean up my injuries... it was starting to become more painful. I could feel my arm and legs burn... so I started pull away my hands .." Stay still" he warned ...  
  
I noticed a guy in the court ... Playing ..he was. good? Smooth? . Sharp? Quick? I don't know... he kept scoring, scoring, and scoring.. It was like he never wanted to stop . he seamed to notice that I was watching him... because he stopped dribbling the ball .and then he turned his head . and our eyes met .. I think I was blushing because I felt my cheeks grow hot...  
  
"OUCH" I yelled. I turned to kogure and he was holding a scissor... my eyes went wide... and I moved to Mitsui's side  
  
"Bloody hell, what are you doing with that thing??!!! ... Wait. I don't want to know... .. Just keep it away from me"  
  
I was now holding into Mitsui's shirt "uh... ok. Fine" kogure said." you can let go off him now"  
  
He started to clean the nasty wound in my forehead with a cotton ball. and I kept on saying" ow..." every time he touched that hole in my head .. You can't blame me .it really hurts...  
  
But what made it worse for me .. Is that GUY is still staring at me from over his shoulders... but I kept my cool .acting like he was never there...  
  
"Well I've got to go home now" Mitsui said... as he carried his bag. "Are you sure you're going home?" kogure said teasingly...  
  
Mitsui is love with noboku ~ my twin sister ~ for as long as I can remember... he is so craaaazy about her... he told kogure about his feeling for her . and being the good brother . he just told him not hurt her or any thing  
  
I wish I could find someone who cares for me this same exact way  
  
"I'm sure he IS going home "I said ... smiling playfully " but in the Mitsui Dictionary, home means: A place where you can find nobu"  
  
Kogure couldn't help but laugh at Mitsui's blushing face .. And I was trying to keep my self laughing . but I failed... "What wrong micchy? Why is your face turning red?" I said  
  
"Why you brat...." He said / yelled...then he started to WALK out of the gym.  
  
STOMP .. STOMP  
  
"I'm sure nobu doesn't want to marry an elephant" I mumbled . looking at the mad beast walking away . then I heard kogure laugh again... I smiled...  
  
Thank god the old kogure is back ..  
  
But.....  
  
  
  
That GUY is still staring .  
  
"There" my brother said "your head looks as good as new" "Thanx" I said" now, lets go see mom" "Yeah, just let me get my things"  
  
I was getting kinda nerves . and that guy has turned to continue his practice...he begins to dribble the ball... focusing his eyes in the basket . he run fast...then jumped and....  
  
DUNK  
  
I couldn't stop my hands from clapping "nice shot" I said .he just nodded his head as in * thanx *... I walked to where he was standing "you think you can teach me that ... I've asked my brother before but he always says that he's not so good at it "I said and he just nodded he's head AGAIN.. Mr. Silence??? I don't care as long as he's going to teach me how to dunk ..  
  
He dribbled the ball ..I guess that means that he wants me to watch him... then repeated his action from earlier .  
  
"Gosh it doesn't look that easy but it's worth the try" he passes me the ball and stood under the net... I copied his movements and when I was about to jump... my legs froze . and I started to fall down.. I waited for my face to crash on the floor  
  
But that didn't happen. I stopped a few inches away from the ground maybe time stopped.  
  
Actually. THAT GUY was holding my shirt from behind... he pulled me up... to face him . "Uh. umm ...thank you" I said "no problem" he can TALK. for a min I thought he was mute . "I'm saki ." I said extending my hand for him to shake. "Kaede" he said taking my hand ..." I'll teach when you get well "he said. I smiled.  
  
"How about next Monday after school at the court in front of my house ... you know where it is. Right?" I asked and he nodded .then I kogure walk out of the locker room... heading toward the doors "let's go saki" he said.  
  
"Coming" I said .the I turned to kaede "sees ya"  
  
I had a feeling that he is not going to be my teacher...  
  
A friend????!!!  
  
  
  
Maybe...  
  
To be continued... How was it?? Bad? Good?? I hope that you've enjoyed it... Please reeeeeeeevveiw  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*next time*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
We stayed like that for a moment... just the tow of us .. Me . and him . in a dark Alley. under the moon's faint light.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* 


	3. life wan't cruel

Helllllllllllllllllllo again..... This is crawling with a new chapter thanks to those who reviewed... specially to:  
  
~vixen16~: the reason my grammar is not so good is that "English is not my native language" so I'm trying my best... do forgive me for my mistakes ...thanks  
  
~tensaipira~: real thanks to you.....  
  
Sorry if I missed someone  
  
Anyway ... on with the story  
  
Chapter three: life wasn't cruel  
  
Grief.... that's what I've been living in for the past few months ..... two days after that unlucky day .... I've lost my mother in another misfortune.. Sense that day nothing have been the same as before ... my dad came back after almost 6 years ... the last time I saw him was right after my parent were divorced .. But even though he is back now ... he will not take my mothers place ... her place will remain empty in my heart ... no one can ever fill it ...after she's gone ...  
  
I haven't cried a single ..instead I found myself lost in my memories of her .. lost in my thoughts .. what would happen to me without her there .. guiding me .. and protecting me .. what would happen if I never found someone to show me the right way.  
  
I guess kogure and nobu are alright now .. kogure is back to the old smiling mood ..but I know better . I know he is still suffering just like us .. just like me ..  
  
Noboku is a little different ..being the so emotional girl she is .. I can hear her ..every night .. crying softly .. while I'm pretending to be asleep.. lucky her .. she found a way to let it all out .. and she have Mitsui by her side whenever she needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on .  
  
We both moved from shoyo to my brother's school .. and kogure tried to quit playing basket ball but Mitsui and the coach somehow convinced him not to.. they still needed him .. and as for me the coach of the track team asked ~ sorry I take that back ~ he was begging me on hands and knees to be one of his runners .. cause I was one of the best in shoyo . but my answer was always....  
  
  
  
  
  
NO WAY..  
  
Kaede and I are in the same class . 1~10 . but even we are sitting far from each other .. I can still feel his eyes on my back . and whenever I turn around . he is always a sleep ..  
  
I walked down the stairs .. I found father sitting on the couch reading the news paper ..as always ..he looked up and smiled at me "how are you .honey ?" he asked "Good " I answered back weakly.. his face fell ..I ignored him.. if he think he can just jump into my life ..and expect me to love him dearly .. he is mistaken ..  
  
"where is nobu ?" I asked him coldly " in the kitchen" " tell her to have dinner without me . I'm going out" "where to?" " can't a girl have some fresh air" I snapped.I took my coat and walked toward the library .soon I was there .. i went inside and I started looking for a nice novel.. I found a book named " a walk to remember " the cover looks cute .. so I thought the story is going to be cute too (AN: I'm sure most of you know this story )  
  
I took the book and turned around .. started to browse through the pages ..that is until I crashed into someone's chest .. "look where you're going. .idiot." I immediately looked up and saw Kaede looking down at me.. " what about you ? you moron ." I walked away from him and sat by a table .. and started reading .. "he came and sat across the table .. he placed a book named (the easiest way to study math ) I smiled secretly .. and went back to my book  
  
" pale" he said after a moment of silence " huh??" I gave him a puzzled look . " you look pale " I gave a more confused look .. then I shrugged and went back to reading "whatever "I said ..  
  
"you're not acting like before "he said . " what are talking about ?? we barely know each other" "I know" "...." "but you were so cheerful that day . even after the accident " I stared at him " that was a long time ago " "why are you doing that to yourself ?"  
  
I stood up and walked out of the library ..it was already dark outside .. walked fast ..away from him .. but he was catching up with me .. I turned and walked into an empty alley .. he grasped my shoulder and turned my around to face him ..  
  
We stayed like that for a while ..just the two of us .. just me .and him . alone in a dark alley .under the moons faint light.  
  
"you haven't answered me "he said " I don't know why.."  
  
I hugged him and started to cry hardly . "tell me . why must life be so cruel ? " I whispered  
  
To my surprise ..he hugged me back  
  
"I'm not sure but It wasn't cruel when I met you "  
  
TBC...  
  
HOW was it .I'm sure it wasn't the most romantic but I guess it will do.. Plz review ...crawling 


End file.
